Blonde x 2 forever
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Blonde love blonde'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blonde x 2 forever**

 **CeCe Drake has been worried about her girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis for almost a month now, cause for reasons that CeCe can't figure out, Alison hasn't been her normal confident sexy self.**

"Ali, is something wrong?" says CeCe.

"No, I'm fine." says Alison.

"You sure? I've noticed that you've not been all erotic lately. Please tell me why. I will keep your secret no matter what it is." says CeCe.

"Sorry, this is one thing I can't share, not with Emily or any of the other girls, not even with you, sexy babe." says Alison in a sad tone.

"I respect your privacy. Still I can't stop being worried. You seem so sad and it hurts me to see you this way. I prefer when you're happy and horny." says CeCe. "Remember that I will always be here for you."

"I'm glad that you care about me and love me. When...and if I ever feel ready to tell you, I will, CeCe. I promise you." says Alison with a tiny cute smile.

"That's good. Just take your time, baby." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Ali, don't be afraid to ask me for help if you need it." says CeCe.

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbles Alison with a casual smirk.

"Awww, you're so hot when you have that smirk on your face, girl." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says CeCe.

"Awww, mmmm!" says a happy Alison.

"See you tonight. I have a few things to take care of at work." says CeCe.

"Okay. Have a great day, babe." says Alison.

"I will." says CeCe as she put on her tight white leather jacket, grab her purse and leaves the apartment.

"Awwww, my girlfriend is the most sexy woman ever!" thinks Alison.

Alison kick off her silver-colored shoes, pull down her jeans and panties and lean back on the couch, turn on the TV and switch to a porn channel.

She watch porn and masturbate for nearly 40 minutes.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Alison as she get a nice sexy orgasm.

She fall asleep and wake up 4 hours later when CeCe get back home.

"Ali, why are your jeans and panties down and what's that weird scent I'm feeling?" says CeCe.

"CeCe, how long was I sleepin'...? I was masturbating so the scent you feel is probably from my pussy." says Alison.

"Must have been a rather powerful orgasm you had, if you fell asleep and didn't wake up until now. Too bad I wasn't here to see it all. Would've been quite the show, I guess." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Well, that's what's gonna happen if ya leave me alone in your apartment when you're at work, cause you have that free porn channel on your TV and there's always good porn on there so..." says Alison. "If you wanna see me cum, don't go to work, stay here."

"Perhaps I will do so next time, babe." says CeCe. "And since you've been sleeping I'm sure you haven't prepared lunch for us."

"True. I would if I hadn't fallen asleep after my fat orgasm." says Alison.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, baby." says CeCe.

"Cool. Let's eat." says Alison.

"I'll make us vego-burgers. You like those." says CeCe.

"Yeah, me love vego-burgers." says Alison.

"I believe I know why." says CeCe. "You are afraid of turning fat."

"Yes. I don't wanna turn into a fat chick like Hanna was." says Alison.

"Don't tell me you still bitch Hanna around about her weight." says CeCe.

"Hanna-Boo is my friend now. I did truly stop all that immature crap years ago. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige know that I'm not an egocentric lil' bitch anymore." says Alison.

"Good, baby. I'm so fuckin' proud of you." says CeCe.

"Awwww, thanks!" says Alison.

CeCe walk into the kitchen and starts making vego-burgers while Alison put her shoes back on, pull her panties and jeans back up and turn off the TV.

"How was your day at work?" says Alison.

"Long. Almost no customers so all I could do was sit around and wait for time to roll by. Would have been more fun if you were there." says CeCe.

"Awww! CeCe wanted her Alison, so damn cute." says Alison.

"Well, I can be cute at times." says CeCe.

"C'mon, babe, you're always cute...in private that is. With me." says Alison.

"Actually that's true, now that I think about it. You bring out that part of me." says CeCe.

"That's good...?" says Alison.

"It's very good, Ali. Before I started dating you, I didn't ever show my soft side to anyone. Now I can show it to you." says CeCe.

"I'm happy that you can, babe." says Alison.

"So am I, babe." says CeCe.

"CeCe, would it be okay if I moved in with you?" says Alison.

"I'd love that and you spend most of your time here anyway so that won't be a problem at all, Alison. Of course you can move in with me." says CeCe.

"Awesome! Me will bring my stuff over here tomorrow." says Alison.

"And I'll order an extra key for you so you can come and go as you want." says CeCe.

"Awwww! Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"My pleasure, baby." says CeCe.

The next day.

"CeCe, while you're at work, I'm gonna bring my stuff over here, okay?" says Alison.

"Sure. Here, use my back-up key. I'll see you later, baby." says CeCe.

Alison spend most of the day, moving her stuff into CeCe's apartment with some help from Aria and Hanna.

"Cool that you're moving in with CeCe." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han. I've wanted to for a while, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but now I can't wait any longer." says Alison.

"Well as long as you and CeCe love each other, I'm sure things will be good." says Aria.

"I hope you're right. Truth is, this whole movin' in thing's kinda scary." says Alison.

"Ali, things will be very good, I'm sure. You and CeCe are perfect for each other." says Aria.

"Nice that you girls think so. One question...why didn't Spence and Em wanna help me today?" says Alison.

"Emily and Paige are on a snowboard-vacation in Canada and Spencer is at work." says Aria.

"Oh, okay." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Trust me, Ali. I know Em would love to be here. Moving in day. She is probably sad that she have to miss it." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but she's having fun with Paige so it's okay for her and I understand that everyone's got their own life and all so I'm fine." says Alison.

"So where's CeCe?" says Hanna.

"At work." says Alison.

"What a crappy woman who doesn't even help her girlfriend on moving in day." says Hanna.

"Han, no. CeCe is awesome. She just have to work. If she didn't, she'd be here, I know she would." says Alison.

"Oh, sorry." says Hanna.

"Han, it's fine. You couldn't know." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Welcome home, babe." says Alison in a seductive tone when CeCe enter the apartment.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says CeCe with a cute smile.

CeCe look around and sees that Alison's stuff are there.

The style of the apartment is mostly still the same though.

"I see you've moved in for real, baby. Nice. Also I'm glad you haven't changed much in here." says CeCe.

"Thanks. I've made us some lunch to celebrate me moving in." says Alison.

On the living room table is home-made pizza and French wine.

"Home-made pizza? I had no idea you could make that..." says CeCe in positive surprise.

"Emily taught me her pizza-secret a few weeks ago." says Alison.

"You will teach me sometime, right?" says CeCe.

"Sorry, no. Em only taught me if I promised to never teach anyone else." says Alison.

"Oh, that's okay. I respect that." says CeCe.

"Awesome! Let's eat." says Alison.

After lunch, Alison and CeCe take a walk in the park.

"CeCe, when did you know that you're a lesbian?" says Alison.

"When you kissed me at your Sweet 16 party." says CeCe. "Before that I used to think I was bi. What about you?"

"Probably when Emily and I kissed in the library." says Alison.

"Okay. It's fine that it wasn't with me. I understand." says CeCe.

"You don't just say that to be nice?" says Alison.

"I'm tellin' the truth, Ali. I don't mind that Emily was the one who made you see that you're gay." says CeCe.

Alison suddenly stop walking. She then pull out something from her purse, goes down on her left knee in front of CeCe and says "CeCe Mary Drake, you're so damn awesome and every minute with you is like magic. It's because of you that I am happy all the time. You are my life and power. Please, be my wife forever. Will you marry me, babe?"

"Awwww! Of course I'll marry you, Alison. I love you." says CeCe with a cute smile.

Alison stand up and reveal a golden ring with a single white stone.

She slide the ring onto CeCe's finger.

"Mine to the end of time." whisper Alison in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, with pleasure, Ali my love." whisper CeCe back.

"I'm glad you wanna marry me. I was afraid you'd say no." says Alison.

"So that's why you were so sad for nearly a month? You were nervous about asking me to marry you." says CeCe.

"Yeah, that's the reason for my fuckin' sadness. I didn't know if you would say yes or not, but now I'm so happy that you do wanna be my wife." says Alison.

"I'm your true love forever and this ring on my finger is a symbol of that." says CeCe.

"Awwww! You're the best, babe." says Alison with joy.

"So are you, babe." says CeCe, just as happy as Alison.

"Let's go home." says Alison.

"Why?" says CeCe.

"I'm horny." says Alison.

"Oh, really?" says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Alison in a seductive tone. "Please let's go home and fuck."

"Sounds nice. Okay, we're going home." says CeCe.

25 minutes later, Alison and CeCe are back in their apartment.

CeCe walk into the bedroom, but to Alison's total confusion, CeCe close and lock the door, preventing Alison from following.

"Hey! You forgot me..." says Alison.

12 minutes later, CeCe opens the door and what Alison sees put a smile on her face.

CeCe is wearing sexy white lace bra and sexy white lace G-string. On the nightstands, strawberry-scented aroma candles are burning and a soft romantic song is playing on the small bedroom stereo.

"Please come in, baby." says CeCe in a smooth sensual voice.

"Sure, babe." says Alison as she enter and close the door.

The 2 women sit down on the bed.

Alison gently rub CeCe's long sexy legs.

"You have the legs of a goddess." whisper Alison with a smile.

"Awww, thanks." whisper CeCe.

"Let's have fun." whisper Alison as she slowly takes off her denim shirt and leather pants ( she wear no bra and panties this day ).

CeCe gently push a finger into Alison's pussy and starts to softly finger-fuck her.

"Feels good huh?" says CeCe in a sexy erotic voice.

"Mmmm, yes...so good." moans Alison.

"You're so sexy." whisper CeCe.

"Awww, so are you." moans Alison. "Yeah!"

"Do you want me to add a second finger?" says CeCe.

"Awww, yes!" moans Alison.

CeCe add a second finger.

She also finger-fuck Alison a bit faster now.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison. "It feels so good..."

"I like that you're wet and warm." says CeCe.

"It's all because of you." moans Alison.

"I figured that out, baby." says CeCe.

20 minutes later.

"Oh my goodness, yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Cute! You still cum as much as you did back when you were 16." says CeCe.

"Is that bad...?" says Alison.

"No, just the opposite. I like when you cum all powerful, baby." says CeCe.

"Oh, sexy." says Alison, as her face light up with a bright sexy smile.

"Now you should make me cum, sweetie." says CeCe.

"Sure, babe." says Alison.

Alison open the top drawer in her nightstand and pull out a pink dildo.

"This thing's goin' where the sun doesn't shine, CeCe." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"In my ass?" says CeCe.

"Yep!" says Alison with a cute smirk.

"Kinky. I like that. Put that dildo in my ass, Ali. Go on." says CeCe.

CeCe pull off her G-string and goes down on all 4 on the bed.

"Okay...here goes..." whisper Alison as she gently push the dildo into CeCe's ass.

"Yeah, that feels so nice! Stretch my asshole! Fuck yeah!" moans CeCe.

"Oh yeah, talk dirty like that. It makes me wet." says Alison and it truly does make her pussy wet.

"Like it dirty huh? Ahhh, yeah! So do I. Fuck my ass with that sexy plastic dick! Shit yes!" moans CeCe.

Alison starts to fuck CeCe faster with the dildo.

"Awwww! You're so hot when you talk slutty to me." says Alison.

"Fuck yeah!" moans CeCe.

20 minutes later.

"Fuckin' shit, yeah!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"You cum just as much as me." says Alison.

"Apparently I do. Sexy." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you enjoyed some ass-fun." says Alison.

"I did truly enjoy it. I've had a dildo in my ass a few times before so I knew it would be good for me." says CeCe.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"This was very sexy and fun, but I believe we've had enough for now." says CeCe.

"Yeah, we'll have sex again tomorrow." says Alison.

"We sure will, babe." says CeCe.

"Awesome!" says Alison.

"Alison, you're amazing. I love you so much." says CeCe in a warm sexy tone. "I'm so happy that you are mine."

 **The End.**


End file.
